The present invention relates to quarter fenders for vehicles such as trucks.
Quarter fenders for vehicles typically mount to the chassis or frame rails of the vehicle in a position to deflect spray and other debris that is picked up from a road surface by rotating tires. Typically, quarter fenders are positioned forwardly of a rotating wheel. In this case, the term "forward" refers to a location in front of the wheel, that is, closer to the front of the vehicle traveling in a forward direction. Quarter fenders have been manufactured by a number of companies for mounting to vehicles.
It is not unusual for these quarter fenders to comprise an arcuately shaped metal or plastic panel with side edge flanges, an upper edge, and a lower edge. It is also not uncommon for a deflector plate to be mounted by bolts or other fasteners to the upper edge of the quarter fender. With this approach, initial installation of a deflector plate requires the installation of numerous fasteners. In addition, detachment of the deflector plate, for example for replacement when damaged, requires the removal of these fasteners during replacement. Since deflector plates may be damaged, for example from rocks and other flying debris, the use of a detachable deflector plate does allow replacement of the deflector plate in the event it becomes damaged, without the necessity of replacing the entire quarter fender.
For reinforcing purposes, it is also known to incorporate a rigidifying bracket or plate into an injected molded one-piece fender during the molding process to provide a quarter fender assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,003 is illustrative of this approach. However, this involves the provision of a separate reinforcing bracket for imbedding in the fender assembly during manufacture.
Many known quarter fender constructions, such as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,373, include a tube-like receptacle for receiving a projecting mount from the frame rail or chassis of a vehicle. The mounting tube in this particular example is positioned on the top surface of the fender assembly where it detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the assembly and also where it interferes with a smooth continuous outer surface of the quarter fender.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved quarter fender assembly for a vehicle directed toward overcoming disadvantages of existing quarter fender assemblies individually, collectively, or both.